


【toruka】去领养个孩子吧（2018年联文）

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 3





	【toruka】去领养个孩子吧（2018年联文）

（夫夫三十题29）

＞＞＞

一晃眼都已经在一起好多年了。

这样老夫老妻的生活过得太自然，反而觉得少了些什么。

那个称作他们的家的地方似乎少了些什么。

＞＞＞

森内贵宽和山下亨各瘫在沙发的一端，腿却以奇怪的姿势搭在一起，一个在睡觉，一个在无所事事的玩着手机。

若是两个人都不说话，整间屋子就格外寂静，显得空荡荡的。 

山下亨从沙发上起来，蹲在靠在抱枕上浅睡的森内贵宽面前端详着。

山下亨很喜欢看他睡着的样子，又长又密的睫毛像羽毛一样垂下来，看起来很乖。

他伸手将恋人黑色略长的发丝从脸颊边撩开。

“贵宽，起来了。”

“toru…?”

森内贵宽迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，手下意识的往山下亨脖子上挂。山下亨顺势双臂环在森内贵宽的腰上将人从沙发上捞起来。

“ryota和tomoya让我们一起去吃饭，我们该走了。”

“啊toru桑——我起不来了——”

“那也得起来，ryota和tomoya的宝宝也会一起呢。”

“那toru桑你快背我起来吧！”

＞＞＞

两个人从家里磨磨蹭蹭到饭店，小滨良太和神吉智也带着夫人和小宝宝早已经到了。

两个小宝宝穿着卡通形象的衣服躺在婴儿车里瞪着眼四处张望。看见山下亨和森内贵宽进来，像是认得似的朝着他们又是伸手又是蹬腿。

“啊这小家伙还真像tomoya你啊！！”

神吉智也挠挠了头傻兮兮的笑了起来。

“还真聪明，没忘了你干爹。”

森内贵宽蹲下来捏了捏宝宝的小手，又小心翼翼的把他抱起来，用手肘顶了山下亨一下，示意让他把另一个也抱起来。

一个晚上森内贵宽几乎都没把宝宝从腿上放下来，宝宝也不哭不闹，他和山下亨靠着坐在一起，做鬼脸逗两个小宝宝玩。

看得出来森内贵宽是真的很喜欢小孩子，宝宝笑起来的时候自己也会跟着笑得很开心，眼睛弯弯的，也像个孩子。

“mori酱这么喜欢小孩子，不如和toru去领养一个呢。”

小滨良太对森内贵宽说道。

森内贵宽愣了一下，看向山下亨。

山下亨大概是没听见小滨良太说的话，还在和良太家的小女儿玩。

“嘛……顺其自然吧……”

森内贵宽几句话搪塞过去，继续和小孩子玩。

最后两个人把孩子哄睡了放回婴儿车里才告别。

＞＞＞

回家的路上，在副驾驶位的森内贵宽突然说：

“他们真可爱。”

“嗯。”

“ryota和tomoya是好爸爸，希望他们长大了别像他们的爸爸那样笨。”

“是呢。”山下亨笑了出来，从口袋摸了支烟，点着叼在嘴里。

然后两个人都沉默着。

森内贵宽看着窗外热闹的街道，闪烁着绚烂的灯光的霓虹灯在眼前流转。

＞＞＞

他在想，

ryota和tomoya就都已经结婚生子，有了各自的家庭。

而他和山下亨将来会如何？

森内贵宽想起了去年和山下亨一起回了他大阪的老家。

山下亨牵着四五岁大的小侄女在雪地里玩耍，把她放在肩上一起散步，握着她的小手一起点烟花……

这个男人果然很适合养女儿呢。  
他一定是个好爸爸。

想想还有些羡慕啊。

森内贵宽突然心里有些难受。

如果……真的成为了爸爸呢？

在某一个夜晚，山下亨从背后抱着他，轻轻的说：

“要是能有个小孩子，那一定会很有趣吧。”

他没有回答，只是转了个身子，把头埋进男人的怀里装睡。

男人是想有个孩子的。

他又何尝不想？

他想，他们终究不能像良太他们那样，组成一个正常的家庭。

他并不如表面上看起来那样乐观，对于未来，他总是悲观的。

他害怕失去。

即使他们已经在一起这么多年，即使他说了无数次“我爱你”，但他还是会经常害怕这个男人突然反悔了，离开他，然后与一位美丽的女人结婚生子。

他害怕男人所给他的温柔都会失去。

森内贵宽离不开山下亨。

他一直都很清楚。

他觉得自己除了这个男人可能不会再爱上其他人了。

他曾经糟蹋了自己的青春，糟蹋了自己的感情。

这个男人在他最狼狈的时候发现了他，拯救了他，是这个男人教会他如何去爱，而他又将学会的爱全数献给了这个男人。

总之，有太多让他害怕的事情。

＞＞＞

一些可怕的想法在脑海里挥之不去。

森内贵宽的眼眶泛红，他低着头，假装在玩手机，不想让山下亨看出他的异样。

而他的一举一动全都被山下亨看在眼里，但山下亨也只是安静的牵着他往家走。

＞＞＞

进了家，森内贵宽灯也没打算开，径直要朝屋内走。

“贵宽。”

山下亨伸手把并不理会自己的森内贵宽扯回来，转身把人压在门上。

不知是撞到手肘和肩胛骨的撞疼了还是回到家后放松下来而情绪失控，森内贵宽的眼泪夺眶而出，他还是低着头，双手紧紧抠着门，泪水不受控制的往下掉。

山下亨伸出手将森内贵宽的脸捧起来与自己对视，他紧紧咬着下唇不让自己哭出声音，那双充满泪水的眼睛里是他内心的脆弱。

山下亨的心狠狠地抽痛了一下。

他仿佛能看见到他夜里背对着自己甚至是在自己怀里偷偷哭泣的样子。

心里没有愧疚和自责是不可能的。

不知从何时起，他又悄悄地将自己的情绪封闭起来，或许这是他所谓的成熟。

＞＞＞

山下亨低下头吻了吻他的眼睛，为他拭去泪水，然后吻住了他的双唇。

森内贵宽紧紧抓着山下亨的衬衣，像是溺水者抓住了唯一拯救自己的浮木一样。

他们拥吻着，吻了很长时间。

他明白这是不擅长表达感情的男人给予他安慰。

不知过了多久，山下亨离开森内贵宽的嘴唇，将他抱在怀里。森内贵宽贪婪的嗅着山下亨衣领上令他着迷的烟草味，男人沙哑而温柔的声音从头顶传来。

“贵宽，我知道你在想什么。”

“无论如何我都不会离开你，我会一直在你身边，作为乐队的队长。”

“以及你的恋人。”

“请你相信我，也相信我们能一直一起走下去。”

山下亨的衬衣已经被泪水浸透了。

“我们去领养个孩子吧。组成属于我们的一个完整的家。”

“你现在所拥有的，你未来会拥有的，这一生都只属于你。”

“我爱你。”

在这个世界上，除了这个男人再也没有任何人如此了解自己了吧。

森内贵宽在山下亨的怀里放声大哭，让内心的困扰和恐惧与泪水一并倾尽，那只温暖的大手一下一下的在背后抚着，一直到他哭累了，渐渐停止了哭声，靠在男人的身上沉沉的睡过去。

＞＞＞

所有的一切都将随着时间继续。

对已成为家人的你，对将要成为家人的孩子，我还有无数个“我爱你”需要用我一生的时间来诉说。

-end-

2018.2


End file.
